enigmatafandomcom-20200213-history
Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Equipments
In Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, you can buy, equip and unequip equipments in Neko's Shop. Equipments will buff your ship in some ways or even add additional turrets and attacks. The number of equipments you can equip at the same time is determined by you ship's number of equip slots. Equipments are sold in 3 sub-shops, the Neko III's Shop, the Elite Gears, and the Black Market, and each shop has 15 equipments each. Some of them can be upgraded to Level VII, but some of them are unupgradable (which will be noted below). Neko III's Shop This sub-shop is unlocked from the start. The equipments in this shop are: *'FT5 Armor Enhancer (5,000 Gold):' Adds 10 to your maximum armor. Adds 30 armor per upgrade, up to a maximum of 190 armor at Level VII. *'Nithilium Shield Cores (7,000 Gold):' Adds 8 to your maximum shield. Adds 24 shield per upgrade, up to a maximum of 152 shield at Level VII. *'Guardian's Essence:' Protects your ship from damage by an additional 5% (the damage taken when you get hit by any bullet will be decreased by 5%). Adds an additional 1% for each upgrade, up to the maximum of 11%. *'Neko's Amazatron (20,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Makes your weapon the Amazatron. Not as powerful as new ship weapons. (The Amazatron was once the most expensive equipment of Enigmata 1's Neko's Shop (not counting the Legendary Shop), with a dazzling price of 3,000,000 Gold. But as time passes, the weapon becomes outdated and is now nowhere as strong as the Fusion Fire or even just Tier 4 - 5 ships' basic guns. So it's completely useless unless you want to make your Tier 1 - 2 ships' basic guns stronger a bit, but even so the RS Laser Amplifier does a better job at doing so...) *'E-Magnet Missile Launcher (16,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Using new technology your missiles will launch faster one after another. (The exact time in which they "launch faster" is unknown, however despite its low price and its inability to upgrade, it's still quite useful even in the last levels if you're a missile enthusiast and have the Fion Assimilator or a high-level M. Creator.) *'RS Laser Amplifier (40,000 Gold)': Increases the power of your standard weapon by 2 damage. Adds an additional 1 damage per upgrade, up to the maximum of 8 damage at Level VII. *'Tricraft Ion Booster (10,000 Gold):' Boosts your ship's maximum speed by 5 Mps. Adds an additional 1 Mps per upgrade, up to the maximum of 11 Mps at Level VII. *'Megacorp V5 System (35,000 Gold):' Adds 10 maximum energy points. May explode if your energy runs out! Adds 16 energy per upgrade, up to a maximum of 106 energy at Level VII. If it explodes on you, it will take health out of your ship like the negative item "BOOM!". *'Micro Repair Bots (25,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' These nanobots will gradually repair your armor when it's damaged. *'Nithilium Shield Multiplier (45,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Your maximum shield is increased by 20%, upgrades included. (Works really great with a Nithilum Vision WITH the Level VII Nithilium Shield Cores!) *'SOLID Armor Defense (29,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Your armor, not including shield, is protected from damage by 10%. (Nowhere near as good as Guardian's Essence later on because of its inability to upgrade, since Guardian's Essence can protect your armor AND shield by 11%. Not only is the defense better, but it's also not limited to armor only.) *'Neko's Bonus Charm (18,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This charm increases your chance of enemies dropping bonuses (Nowhere near as good as Fiery Amulet, and it also can't be upgraded. Besides, the chance of NEGATIVE bonuses is increased, too!) *'Adriana's Rosette (75,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Doubles the length of time that your bonus weapons will last. (Becomes completely useless once you have INFINITE Bonus.) *'Zennon Laser Bolt (15,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Adds laser bolt fire to your ship, averages 30 damage per hit. (Your ship sometimes also shoot a golden bullet aside from its current weapons. That's how "weapon attachments" like this work in general.) *'Cargo Expansion (250,000 Gold):' Adds 3 equipment slots to your maximum equipment slots capacity. Adds 1 equip slot per upgrade, up to a maximum of 9 Equip Slots at Level VII. (Unfortunately, this equipment itself also costs an equip slot! So you actually get only 2 extra slots, not 3.) Elite Gear This sub-shop can be unlocked for 5 Achievement Points (earned via Achievements or Missions). The equipments in this sub-shop are: *'Tricraft MINI Ships (95,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' These top of the line MINI ships will help you destroy your enemies. (You'll get 2 of them, but they are pretty weak, actually...) *'Eloden Negator (130,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This intelligent Negator cuts down Negative Effect durations in half. (Becomes completely useless once you have the "cancel-negative" combo below.) *'Megacorp V4 Nuclear Aux (135,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This device will gradually give your ship Energy while in flight. *'RS Doom Orbs (230,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' These powerful Doom Orbs orbit your ship firing at nearby enemies. (You'll get 3 of them, and these orbs can double as both offensive mini-ships and defensive drones!) *'Zennon Maximum Blaster (95,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' The flagship weapon of Zennon Corp, it fires a mighty laser blast. (You might be disappointed when you actually use it though...) *'The 1 Multiplier (150,000 Gold):' Greatly increases your armor and shield, but sets your Energy to 1. Level I doubles your armor and shield, but adds an additional 50% is added per upgrade, up to a maximum of "x5 Armor and Shield" at Level VII! (Having a Level VII The 1 Multiplier with the Pseudo-Epic ship is a good way to get the Titan achievement.) *'M. Specialist (125,000 Gold):' Increases the power of your missiles by 10%. Adds an additional 5% per upgrade, up to a maximum of 40% at Level VII. *'Auto Healing Technique (75,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Automatically starts Healing Technique when Armor and Shield are low. (Requires Healing Technique to be in your Skills Bar. Besides, "low" here is not clearly stated but is assumed to be when a "Low Armor" warning occurs.) *'Gold Generator (400,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Using the free photons in space, this device gradually creates gold. (The amount of gold created is not stated, but this is still one of the most essential equipments!) *'Green Betastasize (345,000 Gold):' Save 10% energy when using skills with this green energy filter. Adds an additional 5% per upgrade, up to a maximum of 40% at Level VII. *'X Reducer (250,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This device lowers the chance of enemies dropping negative bonuses. (Again, an unclear equipment) *'Xenon Battery (735,000 Gold):' Increases the rate that your shield automatically charges by 100%. Adds an additional 50% per upgrade, up to a maximum of 400% at Level VII. *'M. Creator (750,000 Gold):' Creates missiles for every missile type currently on your skills bar. You'll get 1 Missile per 5 Seconds at the start, but it adds an additional 1 missile per 5 seconds per upgrade, up to a maximum of 7 Missiles per 5 Seconds at Level VII. (A high-level one can completely replace the Fion Assimilator, so you can consider not buying the expensive thing!) *'Cytoreactor (1,200,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' The Cytoreactor releases a powerful explosive burst every 10 seconds. (The "explosive burst" is actually a double-spiral of bullets. Also they're not "explosive" at all...) *'Semi-Barrier (600,000 Gold):' This device can activate a reflection barreir without using energy. You get 3% chance at first, but it adds an additional 2% per upgrade, up to a total of 15% chance at Level VII. (Doesn't require Reflection Barrier to be in your skills bar). Black Market This sub-shop can be unlocked for 15 Achievement Points after you've unlocked Elite Gear. The equipments in this sub-shop are: *'Second Chance (2,250,000 Gold):' Once per level, gain 200 shield and armor if your armor reaches zero. Adds an additional 50 shield and armor per upgrade, up to a maximum of 500 shield and armor at Level VII. *'Auto Neg. Effect Canceller (1,535,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Activates your Neg. Effect Canceller skill when you get a Neg. Effect. (Requires Negative Effect Canceller to be in your skills bar. When combined with a high-level Neginergy, it can become a complete "cancel-negative-bonuses", and with Level VII Neginergy all negative items will essentially become little energy power-ups!) *'INFINITE Bonus (10,500,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' All bonus weapons will last forever. (THE MOST IMPORTANT EQUIPMENT IN THE GAME! No, seriously!) *'The Z900 (1,100,000 Gold):' The Z900 increases the damage of any bonus weapon by 2 damage. Adds an additional 2 damage per upgrade, up to a maximum of 14 damage at Level VII. (Works great with INFINITE Bonus.) *'Neginergy (1,650,000 Gold):' Gain 5 energy whenever you collect a negative item. Adds an additional 1 energy per upgrade, up to a maximum of 11 energy at Level VII. *'Fiery Amulet (1,300,000 Gold):' Makes it more likely that enemies will drop rare bonuses. You get +50% Luck at first, but adds an additional 50% per upgrade, up to a maximum of +350% Luck at Level VII. (Works great when you're trying to get the Legendary Key, or if you're trying to complete the Energy Crystals mission, or if you're trying to get an awesome bonus weapon as your main weapon once you have INFINITE Bonus. Ok, you must admit it's much more useful than you think!) *'Bonus Amplifier (700,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Doubles the value of Armor, Shield, Energy and Missile bonuses. *'Fion Assimilator (11,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Unlimited ammo for every missiles. (It can actually be replaced with a high-level M. Creator, so you don't really have to buy it for unlimited missiles considering its ridiculous price.) *'Particle Compressor (850,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This device makes your ship 30% smaller. (-10% Shield / Armor) (Generally useless and even malicious, but can be useful for one certain ship: the Pseudo-Epic!) *'Death Blast (2,877,100 Gold):' Destroy enemies with death bolts that fire every 7 seconds. (Every 7 seconds, you fire a circle of a random amount of Death Bolts, then they will fly in a spiral pattern. The bolts have a chance to instantly kill an enemy, no matter what enemy it is, except for bosses.) *'Empron Crystal (4,500,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' This crystal doubles the effect of Healing Technique. *'Conquerer's Seal (7,500,000 Gold):' Increases your armor, shield, energy, damage and speed by 8%. Adds an additional 1% per upgrade, up to a maximum of 14% at Level VII. *'Time Nullifier (1,400,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Removes 45 seconds from your final level time counter. (The only way to get the Impossible achievement. You will have to pay 1,400,000 Gold and this achievement gives only 550,000 Gold reward achievement, but having Time Nullifier greatly helps with Amazing, Perfectionist and Perfectionist Elite achievements too.) *'The Fifth Collection (25,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable - Needs Legendary Key):' Gain access to the ELITE Tiers of ships. (Referred to as "Tier 5 Ships" here. Also, you ALREADY get the ships once you buy this, so you don't need to go to the "Ships" sub-division to buy them again.) *'Portal to the Boss World (10,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable - Needs Legendary Key):' Unlock the secret passage (button) to Boss World. Category:Lists